1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A general semiconductor apparatus is configured to store inputted data and output stored data.
Semiconductor apparatuses have been developed to increase data storage capacity and speed of data input/output operations.
Semiconductor apparatuses typically have pads for inputting and outputting data from and to an external device (for example, a controller). In this regard, in order to increase the speed and amount of data input/output by the semiconductor apparatus a number of pads used in inputting and outputting the data may be increased.
However, as the number of pads increases for each semiconductor apparatus, the time required to test more than one semiconductor apparatus is lengthened. Test time is lengthened because the number of lines for electrically coupling test equipment with the semiconductor apparatuses is limited. Thus, the number of semiconductor apparatuses capable of being tested at the same time decreases.